


Rats and Royalty

by jiiyongiee



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-07-26 03:37:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7558633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiiyongiee/pseuds/jiiyongiee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun is nothing more than a street rat. Since the loss of his family he made a life for himself, stealing just to eat. Alone in a world that does not notice his existance, one day yet another village is attacked though this time, the King and his son were the targets. Lost of his memories a young boy finds his way to Baekhyun allowing them to create a beautiful friendship but is there more to his memories than they realise. Fantasy!AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fantasy!AU and my first published Baekyeol. I was so inspired to write this and i went ahead with it and i'm happy i did so.
> 
> I would just like to say that i am no history nerd, i don't know a lot of history however i have over 300 hours of gameplay on skyrim and i am in love with Game of Thrones so consider that research bitches!  
> Hope you enjoy my sweeties!

The mud squelched between Baekhyun’s feet as he strode through the city. He was only a boy of 14, dark hair, tanned skin, hazel eyes and a smile that hid mischief behind it. His tattered clothes hung off his skinny frame, he was a skinny boy after all, hardly any meat upon his bones. Pulling his cloak hood over his head, he made his way into the crowded market place. It wasn’t a fanciful place, it was located just outside the city’s slums, but the stalls were busy and the street loud. Only young and small, Baekhyun was able to pass through the crowd almost invisible, none of the elders taking any notice of the peasant boy. He used this to his advantage though, slipping his hands into passer-by’s pockets, robbing them of their silver and gold coins. Checking behind him several times to make sure no one had noticed their possessions being pickpocketed, he made his way to a bakery that located itself just outside the market. Pulling down his hood he smiled up at the friendly baker who he had become quite acquainted with.

“1 loaf of bread please!” he requested, smiling brightly. The Baker was only a couple years older than him, he must’ve been 18 or so. He returned the smile before wrapping up a loaf of bread in the cloth that Baekhyun supplied and placed it in his basket.

“How are you today?” he asked cheerily, honestly, the baker was the only person Baekhyun knew who was ever happy to see him.

“I’m alright thanks Minseok, you know how it is. Got any news?” Baekhyun replied curiously. Minseok nodded with a sad smile.

“Unfortunately there’s been another attack, a village not too far away, the king’s caravan was passing through. There’s a whole new ton of refugees outside the city walls.” Minseok informed. Baekhyun took a moment to process the information, after all it wasn’t often that you hear of the king under an attack but the war had been waging for years and it was hardly unexpected. “The crown prince is missing however; they suspect he perished in the fire.”

 

Baekhyun tried to feel bad about that news but he just couldn’t. The royals meant nothing to him, they were just men and women full of greed who sat upon an overrated chair. They did nothing for their city, nothing for their kingdom nor its people. Towns and villages have been attacked for 5 years now but they did nothing to stop it, they didn’t even allow those who lost their homes to enter the city. All the royals did was pass more commands and send more boats of soldiers across the sea to fight the war. They had taken boys from their homes, shoved a sword in their hands and sent them to battle, they had taken Baekhyun’s own brother from him. Baekhyun handed over the money to Minseok before bidding a light farewell. He trudged back into the dirty streets and made his way further and further into the slums. The further he got from the city centre, the more the buildings became derelict, destroyed in previous wars but not having been repaired due to expansion of the city, only paupers lived this far from the palace anyway. Baekhyun strolled down a narrow alley way that lead him to a small burnt down cottage. The roof had completely caved in and the walls were crumbling but Baekhyun and his brother had discovered a secret long ago. Amongst the ruins was a small trap door that lead to what used to be the basement, now it was nothing more than the dark hole that Baekhyun lived in. He was just about to enter the cottage ruins when he found himself painfully toppling to the floor with a heavy weight on top of him. It took him a moment to realise that it was in fact a person who had collided with him. The boy stared wide eyed at him, eyes teary and face dirty. His hair was a mess and honestly he just looked scared.

“I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to run into you like that!” he exclaimed loudly before jumping back to his feet. Baekhyun took longer to arise, his body aching from the harsh fall.

“No problem. Just uh, look where you’re going next time.” Baekhyun offered awkwardly, not really knowing what to say to the frightened boy. The boy didn’t reply, only averting his eyes from Baekhyun’s gaze. “Are you okay? You look scared.”

“I’m lost…” He said with a slight pause. “And I can’t remember.” The last part confused Baekhyun.

“Remember what?”

“Anything.” If Baekhyun didn’t know what to say at first he was really stuck for words now, honestly not knowing what the boy meant. He studied the boy for a moment, evaluating his physique and look. He was around the same age as Baekhyun, hair black as the night, soot smeared around his rounded face and his clothes were slightly singed.

“You’re one of the refugees aren’t you?” he asked. The boy looked confused at the question and shrugged his shoulders.

“I don’t know; I guess so?”

“Where are your family?”

“I don’t even know if I have one.”

 

Baekhyun was stuck. He didn’t know what to do. He didn’t know this boy, nor was he allowed to be in the city for much longer as there were only a couple hours till curfew. However, he knew he couldn’t send this boy on his way, after all he was confused and scared, there was no telling what kind of trouble he may find himself in. Baekhyun mulled his options over for a moment before speaking again.

“My name is Baekhyun, I can help you, just come inside.” The boy seemed hesitant but the setting sun in the distance seemed to convince him enough to accept the offer of shelter for the night. Baekhyun led the way into the cottage ruins and entered the basement, lighting a small oil lantern as he entered. Walking around the perimeter he lit the candles which illuminated the room in a warm orange tone which just allowed him to be able to see. He took a seat upon the floor and started working upon starting a fire in the fire place. The boy stood idly in the corner, watching the other ready the room. Baekhyun turned to him.

“I didn’t hear your name just now, what should I call you?” he asked. Once again the boy simply shrugged.

“I can’t remember my name.”

“What _can_ you remember?” the boy sat beside Baekhyun, knees pulled up to his chest nervously. That was when he began his story, telling Baekhyun about how he’d awoken in a building aflame, how he’d fled down the only road he could find, how he had snuck into the city, how he had lost himself in the many roads and paths, and how those were the only memories that sat in his brain. Baekhyun listened intently to every word, after all Baekhyun had been through it all before, when his mother and father had been killed by bandits, how he and his brother had fled to the city for refuge.

“I’m sorry for what has happened to you.” Baekhyun paused. “I think I’m going to call you Sindile.” The boy’s eyebrows furrowed for a second.

“Why?”

“Well my brother is a soldier fighting in the war, he sends me letters from across the sea and Sindile is a name from the southern isles. It means Survivor.” Sindile smiled at that.

“Sindile, I like it.” It was the first time he had seen the boy smile and he liked the look, it suited him more than fear. The two spent the night in front of the fire, Baekhyun sharing his bread with his new companion before drifting asleep on the stone floor.

 

* * *

 

Baekhyun and Sindile became the best of friends in the next passing months. Baekhyun spent his time teaching Sindile of the world he couldn’t remember, and caring for him just as his older brother had done for him. Sindile was just as joyful as Baekhyun, he loved the world and wore no burdens. The two didn’t have much, only what they could salvage in the scraps and what they could steal. Of course Baekhyun had taught his friend all he could about stealing and pickpocketing. The two of them became a duo not to be reckoned with, both with fingers as agile as a sparrow when it came to claiming other’s possessions. After buying whatever food they needed they would save the coins they stole before seeking out a warlock. There were warlocks all over the city, some who owned big fancy shops full of beautiful silks and rugs, others who held stores in local markets and others who carried only what they could on their back, travelling around in seek of business. Baekhyun wanted Sindile’s memory to return just as much as the boy himself did and a warlock was their only hopes of doing so.

 

Baekhyun remembered the day Sindile found out his memories couldn’t be returned. They had ventured into a warlock’s shop, spending all the coin they had just for one session but it was in vain. After one quick spell the warlock announced that there was only one with magic strong enough to do such a thing, the royal warlock. The two left the shop with their spirits low that day, knowing that an audience with the royal warlock was nothing but a dream for the two of them.

 

The sky was dark, allowing the river to reflect the light from the stars and moon. The two of them often found themselves sitting on the river side, dipping their filthy toes into the warm water. The river was long and twisted through the entirety of the city, flowing from the sea and through the castle, out to the mainland. The breeze that came from the sea was cool as it brushed against their skin lightly, bringing the smell of salt alongside it. Just sitting there for a while had the ability to relax Baekhyun completely, there he forgot his worries and felt that he could just be free.

“What happened to your family? You’ve never said.” Sindile asked softly as his shoulder brushed against Baekhyun’s. The older boy remained quiet for a moment, not sure he wanted to venture back into his memories so deeply, but after considering it, he decided to tell his friend.

“Well, my parents were farmers. We owned quite a lot of land actually. We lived in a big cottage surrounded by our fields. We weren’t too far from the city so it meant that my parents were able to trade their harvest every year with ease. My father was a kind man, he taught us how to farm, care for the land and how to be a man. Our mother though, she was beautiful, inside and out, she was just such a loving person that I can still feel how much she loved me.” Baekhyun chuckled sadly at the words but Sindile remained quiet, eyes soft to show he was listening.

“I was seven when it happened, my brother was fourteen. It was just a normal day at the farm, we harvested the fields, had our food and went to bed, nothing out of the ordinary at all. I was awoken during the night to the sound of my mother screaming. It was such a haunting sound; I still hear it every night. I ran to her with my brother but we were too late. Bandits broke into our house, they killed my parents before setting the whole cottage ablaze. Baekbeom and I were lucky enough to escape the fire.” Sindile’s hand rubbed Baekhyun’s shoulder comfortingly and honestly it helped. Baekhyun had never told a single soul this story his whole life, he thought by telling it he would crumble into a crying mess but he didn’t. He had cried himself to sleep over his past too many times to remember however talking about it now didn’t have that effect on him. There was something about Sindile, something that made him feel so peaceful, so supported and safe.

“Much like you we followed the road into the city but we had nothing. After days of begging and walking we finally discovered the basement. Back then the war hadn’t even started yet so there were no refugees camping outside the city walls, the city guards weren’t as cruel, it was easy for me and my brother to get in. The two of us lived how you and me do now for a couple years. In this time the war did start. The king was in need of a larger army and in return for doing so, he vowed to pay well for every soldier that returned alive and my brother wanted that. Despite being away from me, he saw it as the best opportunity to make a life for us and that was that. He recruited and sailed away.”

“How old were you when he left?” Sindile asked.

“I was ten. So it’s been four years now.” Sindile was quiet for a moment before smiling comfortingly.

“I’m glad you told me that, I feel as if we’re closer now.” Baekhyun knew exactly what Sindile meant. Just by telling that story it had allowed them to connect on a much deeper level, moving them from friends to brothers.

“I wish I knew your real name.” Baekhyun muttered.

“So do I.”

 

* * *

 

It had been four days since they last ate. The two of them were completely starving. They’d gone to the market everyday but since the prince had been declared missing guards were posted on every corner, not that Baekhyun thought it was any use, everyone knew the prince was dead and if there was any chance of him still breathing he sure wouldn’t be in the city. Despite that, no one seemed to care and nor should they, they were only at the market to by their food. However, for Baekhyun and Sindile it made their lives almost impossible. Eyes watched their every move as they wove in and out of bodies, never allowing them a chance to slip a hand into someone’s wallet. The two of them had tried to beg Minseok for some free bread, even the bread that would be thrown into the river as waste but they did not succeed. Minseok wanted to give it to them, he hated seeing his friends like this however he explained how his father would beat him for it. Bread was for the customers, scraps were for dogs and hunger was for street rats. The two boys didn’t push Minseok, understanding and not wanting their friend to get hurt.

 

At a loss neither knew what to do, they could simply just give into the hunger and see how long it would take for a miracle to happen or for them to die, or they could risk it and steal in plain sight. To the boys the second option seemed much better. Nervously the two approached the market, hoping to the gods that they would not be caught, after all if they were they could be flogged or lose a hand. Baekhyun bit his lip as he separated from Sindile in the crowd, they were less noticeable if they weren’t together. Scanning the area Baekhyun’s hand quickly darted into someone’s basket and claimed a loaf of bread for himself. He managed to pickpocket one more person before he heard the guards shouting.

“HEY! YOU THERE!” Their heavy armour clanked against the stone ground as they jogged. Baekhyun squeezed his eyes shut, not wanting to see them as they dragged him away but they never came. Instead he cracked his eyes open to see them dragging off a very familiar dark haired boy. Baekhyun called after his friend desperately, so hard that it hurt his throat but the crowds became interested, started coming together, blocking Baekhyun’s path and view. He’d seen this happen before, pickpockets and thieves being dragged away for a quick execution. Baekhyun had been lucky to have not been seen but unfortunately his friend did not have the same luck.

 

* * *

 

News of the crown prince being found flooded the nation, sending everyone into mass celebration. People cooked feasts, played music in the streets, danced and sung all from joy of the young Prince’s return but Baekhyun didn’t care. The streets were full of people who bore all kinds of riches, a thief’s dream come true but Baekhyun didn’t care.  Baekhyun had lost yet another brother, a best friend, his only friend. As quick as Sindile had come into his life he had disappeared, leaving Baekhyun alone and heartbroken yet again. He hated the Royals more than anything, why should he care if Prince Chanyeol was alive and well when Sindile was dead.

 

* * *

 

Sweat rolled in beads down Baekhyun’s as he hammered the metal over the anvil. His arms ached from the repetitive work that repeated every day but he stuck at it. 6 years had passed since the day he had lost Sindile and he’d changed a lot. The skinny boy had grown into his skin, muscles forming from his hard work and bones no longer seen from the regular meals. His height had grown by at least a head too. By the age of twenty he was finally a man, a beautiful one at that. He was an apprentice now, working under his master’s gaze at a large blacksmith’s central to the city. The older man had found him on the streets one night, ill and starving and out of the kindness of his heart, took him in. Kindness only got a person so far in life however and soon Baekhyun was put to work as a blacksmith in payment of such kindness but he didn’t mind. Working for his master put food in his belly and a roof over his head so how could be complain.

 

His master had taken in another boy who was simply a refugee from the outskirts of the city. His name was Jongdae and he was merely a couple months older than Baekhyun. The boy was sweet and kind, always seeing the bright side of things which was a good quality in the world. The war still raged throughout the land and it was becoming evident. People lost their spirits, losing their sons to the war, losing their possessions for supplies, losing their money for funding yet the king and his son still lived a life of comfort and luxury within the palace walls. Baekhyun never lost his resentment for the royals, in fact it had grown. General distaste had turned to pure hatred that he let grow inside his soul.

Because of the war, weapons and armour were in high demand at all times, meaning the three of them worked all day everyday forging their dedication and care into each sword and breast plate.

“Baekhyun, finish up on that sword and we’ll finish for the night.” Their master said as Baekhyun hammered away, he wasn’t far from finishing, the sword had taken shape and needed yet only to be immersed in water. After an hour Baekhyun did just that before clearing up his tools, he watched as Jongdae locked up the shop before the two of them tiredly climbed the stairs. Their master was waiting for them with a simple meal of porridge and bread, although simple Baekhyun was happy to see food.

“Now boys, I have good news for both of you.” Spoke their master with a smug smile. At the words both Jongdae and Baekhyun’s ears perked up.

“The war has finally ended!” He announced gleefully. Baekhyun’s jaw dropped in disbelief, he couldn’t believe it.

“What?!” Jongdae exclaimed, sounding just as shocked.

“Prince Chanyeol has agreed to take the southern king’s daughter’s hand in marriage in order to form a truce.” Baekhyun didn’t care about the details though, all he could think about was his brother, would he be returning home?

“W-what about the soldiers?” Baekhyun stammered. His master smiled at him softly.

“The surviving soldiers will be sailing back on Sunday; the king’s caravan will be meeting them at the docks before having a grand celebration throughout the entire city!” he couldn’t believe it, 4 days until his brother was home. 4 days until he had a family again.  Baekhyun couldn’t stop smiling as he ate his meal, excitement consuming his entire being. In fact, he could barely sleep that night, brain constantly running thoughts of reconciling with his brother.

 

* * *

 

The days couldn’t come quick enough for Baekhyun, it seemed like an eternity to wait but soon enough Sunday came. Baekhyun awoke at the crack of dawn, excitement overpowering his need to sleep. Gathering some clean clothes, he quietly left the shop and headed for the river. As it was so early in the morning Baekhyun did not see another soul in the streets and honestly he found it peaceful, it was rare to ever hear the city this silent. He wanted to look his best for his brother so he removed his clothes and slipped into the warm river, beginning to wash himself of all soot and dirt that had tainted his skin from work. Due to the soldier’s return the whole city would be in celebration, meaning that most shops were closed for the day. It was rare that Baekhyun was able to just relax and have the day off like this so he took advantage of it. The sea water against his skin felt amazing, just being in the water made him feel so free. He simply stood and watched the sun peek over the building silhouettes as he bathed, the sky painted with beautiful pinks, reds and oranges. As he heard the city begin to wake up he clambered out of the river and began to redress himself in the smartest clothing he had. He wanted to prove to his brother that he had done well for himself, that he was in good health and was happy.

 

Baekhyun knew that the ships would not sail into the harbour for hours yet to come yet he wanted to get there as soon as possible, as if his waiting would speed up the process. He dawdled through the streets slowly in hopes of wasting time, eventually he stopped outside the familiar bakery. The shop smelled amazing and Baekhyun entered quickly. It wasn’t odd to find Minseok awake so early, after all he had to bake the bread and have it ready for the first customer in the morning. As per usual the man seemed happy to see Baekhyun. Minseok himself had changed also, now at the age of 24, after the passing of his father he had become the owner of the shop. He took pride in his work and the happiness was apparent on his soft features.

“Baekhyun! Awake bright and early I see!” he laughed upon seeing his friend enter the shop.

“Yeah, I woke up early to wash before I meet my brother this afternoon.” He admitted sheepishly. Minseok’s smile was warm and sincere at Baekhyun’s words.

“I know you’ve been waiting such a long time for this day, I hope all meets your expectations.”

“Thank you, I hope so too. So Minseok, how about some bread?”

“Sure, what do you want.” Baekhyun picked a loaf before Minseok wrapped it up for him. Despite wanting to go wait for his brother he knew that he’d only get impatient with the waiting so he stayed with Minseok for a while, watching as the city become more crowded and more customers piled in. Minseok’s shop was a popular one, nothing about his bread was too special, he used the same ingredients as any other baker but there was just something about Minseok’s bread that was absolutely divine, people travelled half way across the city just to buy a loaf, plus it was cheap too. As the afternoon came closer Minseok wished Baekhyun luck as the boy bid a farewell and headed towards the dock.

 

Baekhyun had been anticipating this day since before his brother even left. He remembered sitting with him at their favourite spot, it was a large Yew tree that sat just where the grass met the sand at the beach. The two of them had decided that on the day Baekbeom returned that would be where they met and that is where Baekhyun went. Sitting in the shade up against the trunk he watched over the dock, it was just close enough to see everything that would happen there but far away enough to be distanced from the crowds. Turning his eyes to the horizon he nibbled on his bread, desperately straining his eyes to catch sight of a ship sailing in the distance.

 

As the hours rolled by the dock became more crowded, many families waiting around, anticipating their loved ones. Even those with no direct relations to the war came to see the soldier’s return, after all the king and the crown prince were to be awaiting the troops on the pier. The early morning and constant staring was getting to Baekhyun and he was getting sleepy, he rested his head on the large tree trunk for a moment, hoping that maybe he could take a quick nap and awake when his brother pulled into port but just as his eyes closed he heard the cheering of the crowds. Plain as anything the sight of ships sailing towards the mainland were evident, and everyone cheered and sung for their arrival. Baekhyun could barely take it anymore and he shot to his feet, eyes switching from ship to ship, wondering which one his brother was stood on. He wanted nothing more than to run to the pier and see his brother’s first step onto land but he couldn’t, he’d agreed to meet Baekbeom here and he couldn’t break that promise.

 

It wasn’t long after the first sighting of the ships that the royals arrived at the pier. The extravagant gold carriage led by four beautifully white horses rode into the docks, followed by the songs of praises from the crowds that surrounded it. Baekhyun couldn’t help but feel disgusted by the blind following that those two idiots received. The king was first to step out from the carriage, sending everyone in his sight to bow to the floor respectfully and then exited Prince Chanyeol. Baekhyun didn’t bow though, they didn’t deserve his respect. He stared at the prince, taking in his appearance as he’d never actually seen the man. He was a tall man, a lean and muscular frame with the darkest black hair that flicked around his crown perfectly. He wore a smug smile on his face as he looked at the many peasants bowing before him but then the unimaginable happened. The prince looked up to a certain yew tree and more particularly, right at Baekhyun. The smile dropped from his face as he continued to stare with a furrowed brow. Baekhyun couldn’t help but let out a sarcastic laugh, of course the prince would be frustrated that he wasn’t bowing. To make the situation worse Baekhyun decided to bow mockingly before standing back up straight, staring right back at the prince. Neither looked away from each other, both wanting to win this silent battle that they had been engaged in. It wasn’t until the king’s booming voice interrupted them, telling his subjects to rise, that Prince Chanyeol finally looked away. The king started with a speech, telling his subjects all about how proud he was of the men that fought for his honour, of how he was glad that the war was finally over and peace would now consume the land. People screamed and cheered at his words but Baekhyun knew it was lies, something that a poorly paid advisor wrote for him this morning, something that the king hadn’t bothered to learn until the horse ride here.

 

Baekhyun pushed his thoughts of the royals aside however when the first ship finally docked. With the permission of the king, soldiers flooded off of the ships and ran to their families. There was such joy in front of Baekhyun and he couldn’t help but grin, knowing that such happiness would come to him any second now. He almost couldn’t stand still as he waiting to see his brother’s figure approach him and pull him in a tight hug, he waited. Watching each and every troop come from their ship, there was less and less men that could’ve been his brother but he waited. His eyes kept on drifting to the prince, who in despite all this commotion was doing the exact same thing and staring over at Baekhyun but he ignored it and he waited. Finally, the last soldier left the last boat, meaning that all the troops had arrived home, meaning that Baekbeom would be here now, so he waited. The grand celebration moved into the city streets, the happy families following the royal caravan with musicians playing behind them. The dock was nearly empty now but he waited.  The bright sun was beginning to set in the distance, allowing the bright lights to fill the city, fireworks began to erupt over the palace in celebration but Baekhyun stayed under the yew tree and he waited. Stars filled the sky after the sun had set, leaving a beautiful twinkle on the ocean, no one had been at the docks for hours other than fishermen attending to their small boats but still, he waited.

 

Baekhyun didn’t know how much longer he was able to keep on waiting. Hope filled him saying that his brother got caught up in the celebration and would come meet him soon but deep down he knew the truth. His brother hadn’t written to him in years, Baekhyun always had his suspicions but he’d always pushed those thoughts away but today was different. His brother’s lack of appearance was enough proof in itself for Baekhyun to finally admit that his brother was in fact nothing other than a rotting corpse now who had been left for the animals in the southern isles. He didn’t want to believe it but there was no way of denying such a cold hard truth. Baekhyun felt the harsh sting of tears in his eyes as he overlooked the ocean, longing so hard for his brother. Eventually the tears overflowed and he allowed himself to cry, after all since the day he’d lost Sindile he hadn’t allowed himself to cry but now? Now he allowed himself to grieve for his brother.


	2. Goindol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! I'm so sorry this chapter has taken so long, i've just started a new year of college so i have a lot of work that is taking up my time however i am studying creative writing and every single day i am learning new ways of improving my writing significantly so I hope to improve in my future chapters! Thanks for reading my lovelies!
> 
> ~ Riley

Nothing got better for Baekhyun in weeks to come. Eating was hard, sleeping was hard, even smiling was hard but of course this all became apparent in his work. As understanding as his master was of his situation, even he became agitated with Baekhyun’s sloppy work. He just couldn’t refocus himself though. Losing his brother had been the last straw on the camel’s back and he felt his whole world collapsing around him. He’d lost so many people throughout his life and honestly he wasn’t sure he could take it anymore. Working in the blacksmiths, awaiting his brother’s return had given him hope of a better life but he had come to realise that he was nothing other than a peasant street rat who was lucky to have lived this long. Baekhyun often found himself wondering why the gods were so cruel to him, had he done something that angered them enough to cause him such a life of misery?

 

The day had been long but work was far from done. Tired, Baekhyun sat upon a stool polishing up a pair of gauntlets had that been a result of his day’s work. Working hard on making them shine, he hardly noticed when his master came into the shop.

“Boys! Your life is about to change!” Baekhyun’s eyes glanced over to his master expectant of an answer. He had never seen the man look so proud or happy before in his life.

“Prince Chanyeol has asked that we come to the palace to take his measurements. He wants us to make the armour he will wear on the day he meets his new bride!” Jongdae clearly was excited by the prospect, practically jumping up and down with a bright smile. Baekhyun couldn’t help but turn his nose up at the proposal, going up to the castle and bidding to the prince’s every command didn’t exactly sound appealing to Baekhyun but none the less he couldn’t deny. The prince had commanded it and therefore there was no getting out of it. Baekhyun simply turned back to his work, trying not to think about what may unfold inside the palace but his mind wouldn’t stop wondering there.

 

The encounter with the prince kept replaying through his mind, the day that the soldiers had returned home. The way the prince had stared at him so intently, how he had mocked the prince from a distance. To be quite honest the concept of being face to face with the prince after such a situation frightened him a little, what if the prince recognised him? Would be arrested for being disrespectful? Maybe he would deny their services and seek out another blacksmith? That would break his masters heart however, Baekhyun knew how much this meant to the old man, this was an opportunity that came once in a lifetime. The three of them were to postpone their work and arrive at the palace in the morning so their master stopped them from working.

 

The old man dipped his hand into his coin purse before handing over a couple gold coins to the two boys.

“You must be presentable for the Prince tomorrow, go to the bath house and clean up.” He ordered. Both Jongdae and Baekhyun took the money and set out to do just that. Walking through the market that was full of vendors packing up their stalls, Jongdae chattered away at Baekhyun.

“I can’t believe this is happening! The prince of all people wants us! He’ll definitely pay well, maybe we could have meat for supper!” Baekhyun couldn’t help but laugh at the words, Jongdae had an ability to relate all thoughts towards food, the boy constantly had it on his mind.

“He’s got all the money he could ever need, if he doesn’t pay well I’ll personally go back and ask for the rest of it.” Said Baekhyun, half joking. When the two reached the bath house it was busy, however it usually was at this time of the day. Both of them paid for their entry and entered, stripping down of their clothes. Steam rose from the herb infused water, inviting them in with tempting smells. As Baekhyun’s naked body immersed into the hot water he felt all his aches and pains vanished. Jongdae took a seat in the water next to him before letting out a relaxed sigh. Glancing over at Jongdae, the brunette couldn’t help but notice how peaceful his friend looked. His long eyelashes rested on his prominent cheek bones and the corners of his mouth were turned up in a catlike smile. He often found himself wondering how Jongdae was so positive all the time, after all he’d lost his family too, yet it was rare to see him without a smile on his face.

“The lavender in the water smells phenomenal.” The black haired man muttered as he relaxed more into the water. Baekhyun agreed before taking a large breath and dunking his head under the water, wetting his hair and allowing the herbs to treat it. He allowed his face to break free of the water surface, causing him to just float in the misty water. All was calm and relaxing, he felt his mind empty and he thought he could stay like that forever.  Or at least until Jongdae pushed his face un-expectantly into the water, causing him to splutter and cough whilst his friends body shook from the howls of laughter that erupted from him.

 

* * *

 

Baekhyun had never been this close to the castle before. His whole life he’d been too poor to even consider coming into this part of the city, after all what was here for him? Baekhyun felt different in these clothes, his master had supplied the two of them with rich clothing made of silk so they would look presentable. He, Jongdae and his master walked through the palace gates before being escorted by a pair of guards inside. Although he had no love or respect for the royals, he couldn’t help but become breath taken with the beautiful architecture that he was entering. It was clear that each stone that built this palace was carved by hand, only therefore making it look more ancient. The walls were decorated with paintings and tapestries in the royal red and blues. The carpet beneath them that winded through the hallways was exquisite too, Baekhyun was pretty sure he’d never even seen gold thread before yet here he was seeing it on every textile item in sight. The guards led them to a large stone room with a monumental fireplace on one wall. The fire raged high and illuminated the whole room. Looking around the room appeared to be a bedroom, well the humongous four post bed gave it away. Perched on the bed’s edge was none other than the prince. Today he was not in the crown jewels, no crown or rings, nor was he dressed elegantly. He was simply in a pair of common tight leather trousers and a loose white shirt that hung from his built shoulders. Upon their entrance the three bowed as Chanyeol looked their way.

“You may stand.” He spoke. Something in Baekhyun tinged at the voice, it was so familiar yet he had no idea where he could’ve heard it. He’d only seen the prince once and he hadn’t uttered a word. Baekhyun stood straight and took in the prince’s appearance up close. He was a very handsome man, that was undeniable. Despite his royal status the boy’s face was kind, with a smile that brought joy to those who saw.

“Your highness, how may we serve you today?” his master asked, head still slightly bowed.

“As you know, I am to be wedded. My new wife will be arriving in the coming months and upon our meeting I would like to give a good impression. I hear your iron work is that of an amazing standard, I’d like you and your apprentices to forge my armour.” Chanyeol informed formally.

“Of course your highness, it will be our pleasure!” Chanyeol smiled at Baekhyun’s master before placing a hand on his shoulder.

“Please stand straight, there’s no need to be so formal, it’s just us here.” His master nodded at the words and uttered a quick apology that Chanyeol accepted. “I want my armour to be perfect, I have metal samples and designs in the armoury downstairs, if you and your apprentices would like to look at them?”

“Yes your highness, that would be most helpful, however might I suggest my apprentice Baekhyun remain here with you to gather your measurements?” Baekhyun’s eyes widened at the offer. Why did it have to be him?! Why couldn’t Jongdae stay behind and do it?! He couldn’t believe what was happening, there was no way he could measure the prince without the man recognising him. He wanted to plead not to do so but he couldn’t do that in front of the prince. Chanyeol agreed before sending off the two of them with a guard and soon enough Baekhyun and Chanyeol were completely alone.

 

Baekhyun didn’t know what to say, he didn’t know what his next move would be either so he simply stood in silence. Chanyeol moved across the room and poured himself a goblet of wine.

“You’ll bow to me today but not at the docks? How odd.” The prince stated. Baekhyun cursed himself silently, how could be so foolish to get himself into such a situation.

“I apologise your majesty, that day was…hard for me.”  He replied. Chanyeol approached him and stared at him. The prince was much taller than the short brunette and much more muscular. His expression wasn’t angry like Baekhyun was expecting it to be, instead it had a familiar softness in his gaze.

“Your brother didn’t return did he?” he asked quietly. Baekhyun frowned.

“How did…?” he trailed off, not understanding how the prince could possibly know that Baekhyun even had a brother. Chanyeol didn’t say anything, only glancing at the shorter man with a look that Baekhyun didn’t recognise.

“My measurements?” he reminded Baekhyun who quickly reached into his pocket and pulled out a tape measure. He dropped to his knee’s at the prince’s feet and held the tape up along the outside of his leg. He continued this process measuring the inner thigh and around the thigh itself before jotting the numbers down. He got to his feet before facing the prince and blushing slightly.

“Your highness, for a more accurate measurement it would be best if you removed your shirt.” He mumbled which only earned a laugh from the prince.

“You need not be so formal, please don’t call me your highness.” He requested as he pulled his loose shirt over his head to reveal his toned tan torso, causing Baekhyun to blush just that bit more.

“Then what should I call you instead your highness?” the prince paused for a moment, looking almost as if he was arguing with himself with what he was to say next.

“Call me the name you gave me when we were fourteen.”

If Baekhyun was confused before, he definitely was now. At first the half-naked prince was aware that he used to have a brother but now he claimed to know Baekhyun at the age of fourteen. Being friends with a prince would be something that would be pretty memorable for Baekhyun so he just couldn’t understand what the prince was talking about. Apart from close family, he had only ever had one friend in his life since coming to the city and that was…

“Sindile?” Baekhyun asked nervously, hoping he was asking the right thing. Chanyeol smiled a smile so bright it could put the sun to shame. His eyes crinkled in the corner making him look that much more youthful as he stood towering over Baekhyun. That’s when the brunette saw it though. He saw the likeness in the smile. It was him. It had to be. Baekhyun didn’t think anything through, letting his emotions take complete control, he wrapped his arms tightly around Chanyeol and buried his face in his bare chest. Honestly he wanted to cry, he’d lost so much but now he’d found his old friend. Scrunching his eyes shut and taking deep breaths, he remained as calm as he could, after all his master could be back any moment. Chanyeol’s arms draped around Baekhyun’s smaller frame and pulled him closer, if that was even possible.

“I’m sorry.” He muttered as he rested his head atop of Baekhyun’s. “Six years passed and we haven’t met until now. Please forgive me but I couldn’t-.” Baekhyun cut him off.

“I don’t care. You’re here now.” Baekhyun paused for a moment. “I thought you were dead.” He whispered which only caused Chanyeol’s arms to tighten. He placed a light kiss on the top of Baekhyun’s head that surprised him slightly but they had always been close when they were together. It felt so good to be in Chanyeol’s arms, if his heart was a puzzle just being with the prince as if so many pieces had been added. He never wanted to let go or leave him again, he would be perfectly content with standing with his friend like this for the rest of eternity.

“Baek, your master will be back soon.” Chanyeol pointed out softly, causing Baekhyun to loosen his grip on the prince and pull away. He picked up his tape measure and began to wrap it around Chanyeol’s torso, finishing taking measurements.

“So you’re getting married huh?” Baekhyun asked. Chanyeol rolled his eyes and picked up his goblet of wine.

“Unfortunately so.” Baekhyun wanted his friend to elaborate but before the words could leave his lips a knock came at the door. Next thing he knew he was being ushered out the palace by the guards alongside his master, with only a quick bow as a farewell to Chanyeol.

 

* * *

 

Baekhyun couldn’t help but feel nervous as he waited below the castle walls, Chanyeol had told him quickly and quietly before he left to wait here as soon as the moon hit its highest point and here he was. His chest felt tighter with each breath he took and there was a faint sickness nestling in his stomach. In order to come meet his old friend he had to sneak out of the shop, creeping out of the room he and Jongdae shared without a word. This time he didn’t bother with the fancy silk clothes his master had picked for him but instead he wore simple work clothes. Baekhyun knew that Prince Chanyeol was no different from how he had been six years ago but there was still something intimidating about his status, a small voice in the back of Baekhyun’s head screaming at him to bow to the man and dress to impress. The small brunette began to pace along the wall, he hated waiting, he was born impatient but since the failure of his brother’s return, waiting always seemed like a set up for disappointment. Despite the negative thoughts that consumed his mind, he kept on waiting, hoping to the high gods that Chanyeol would not stand him up. As if his prayers were answered Baekhyun heard a familiar voice.

“Hey! Baekhyun!” the voice whispered aggressively. It took the boy a moment to realise where the voice was coming from, Chanyeol was in fact above him, clinging onto a rope that hung from his bedroom window. The brunette couldn’t help but laugh at the scene before him, in the old legends and stories, it spoke of princes who were bold and strong climbing castle walls to save princesses. The sight before Baekhyun did not reflect that at all. Instead the young prince was clinging to the rope for dear life, fear apparent in his eyes. The whole situation wouldn’t have been as funny if it wasn’t for the length of the rope. Instead of a piece of rope that reached the bottom, it finished around seven foot off the ground leaving Chanyeol suspended in the air.

“Baek, you have to help me!” he whispered again.

“You’ve got to jump!” Baekhyun managed to say between the laughter that silently shook his body. Chanyeol stared at him for suggesting that only causing Baekhyun to giggle more.

“It’s so high! I can’t jump!” he exclaimed. “Stop laughing at me this is serious!”

 

The two of them argued for a while. Baekhyun being insistent that he had to either jump down or climb back up and walk out the front door, Chanyeol rejecting those ideas and calling them stupid. Nothing had changed at all then. Eventually Baekhyun’s words convinced Chanyeol and he agreed to jump. The prince took a deep breath before sliding down the rope so he was hanging on from above his head, the prince’s height shortened the distance to the ground significantly and he jumped down. When both feet were securely on the ground he approached Baekhyun with a big smile and pulled him into another tight hug. The shorter man’s arms wrapped around Chanyeol’s waist comfortable and his head rested against his chest, hearing his heartbeat. He could stay like that forever, just knowing that his friend was safe and close just made his whole world better.

“We should get going, before someone sees us.” Chanyeol murmured softly. Reluctantly Baekhyun peeled away from Chanyeol’s body, standing before him missing his warmth already.

“Where should we go?” Baekhyun asked. Chanyeol was silent for a moment, thought clear on his face. The moment the idea swept into his mind was evident from the way his eyes lit up excitedly.

“Have you ever been to Goindol?” he asked. Throughout his life Baekhyun had only heard tales of Goindol, on a clear day its location could be seen in the distance but he’d never ventured there. It was said that Goindol was the place where the gods met with mankind. Many pilgrims ventured through the forest paths to get to the sacred space, spending days meditating and speaking to the gods. It was said to be the most beautiful place in all the world, a place where nature ruled, somewhere mankind could not touch, somewhere so holy time itself seemed to stop. Baekhyun shook his head and before he knew it, Chanyeol grabbed his hand and started running through the city streets.

 

As he ran, Baekhyun felt like a child again, he felt as free as he had felt when it was just the two of them against the world. Seeing Chanyeol running ahead of him happily brought back so many memories of how he used to be a simple boy just like him, how he didn’t have the world’s weight on his shoulders. It was late at night but the streets were far from empty, taverns with their lantern’s spreading light into the streets, drunkards stumbling home to their families. The two of them drew nearer to the city gate, slowing down the closer they got. Chanyeol pulled the hood of his cloak up to cover his face as he approached the guards slowly. The two slipped out of the city without a second look, after all the war was now over and there was nothing to fear. Baekhyun had never left the city before, not since he first arrived, being outside walking through the refugee camps was surreal. Outside the walls the sky was so much clearer, no chimney smoke hiding the stars. The walk was long but soon the two of them found themselves at the entrance of the forest path. Chanyeol put out the torch that he had grabbed on the way out of the city and plunged the two of them into darkness.

“What are you doing? I can’t see a thing!” Baekhyun complained. Chanyeol’s hand slipped back into his friends and squeezed it.

“Fire is forbidden through the forest. If the gods wish for you to get to Goindol, then the path will light itself.” Baekhyun was sceptical. He believed in the gods, had done his entire existence, but he never went to the shrines, he never worshiped, the extent was a silent prayer occasionally uttered. Baekhyun had never seen the gods act upon anything in his life, to him they were nothing but distant. Chanyeol had to think differently though. With the responsibility of one day being king, he was also to become the figurehead of the religion. Chanyeol would be expected to be holy being, someone who can talk to the people for the gods, rule in their ways. The two of them simply stood for a moment before something utterly breath taking happened. It started out faint, only visible If you were seeking for it but it slowly brightened, becoming a light source. Throughout the forest the toadstools and flowers that grew alongside the edge of the path began to glow. The colours themselves were utterly beautiful glowing pastel blues, pinks and greens. The light entranced Baekhyun and he found himself walking onto the path, following the beautiful colours. The path wound around the large trees that shielded the light from the stars, but it wasn’t needed, the forest lit itself enough to make up for that. The walk was a long one that scaled up the side of a hill, Baekhyun had never been exposed to such beauty before in his life.

 

* * *

 

As the two approached the top of the hill Baekhyun couldn’t help but stop in his tracks. The sight before him utterly breath taking. The full moon shun down, illuminating the structure before him. A circle of arches made from massive boulders sat towering over the two of them. There were no lanterns or fire pits yet the circle was perfectly lit with the glowing plants alongside the moon. Carved into the stones were ancient runes that were clearly the sacred tongue. In the centre of the circle was a large pool of water, the water was so still and clear that the life at the bottom caused the water to glow also. It was like stepping into one of the old folktales Baekhyun’s parents had told him about when he was younger.

“It’s beautiful isn’t it?” Chanyeol asked with a small smirk.

“Beautiful doesn’t give it justice.” Baekhyun murmured in return, taking a few steps towards the circle. As the two of them entered a voice caught him off guard.

“Prince Chanyeol! We’ve been waiting.” Two boys, not much younger than Baekhyun approached them. They looked no different than the two of them other than their pointed ears and white clothes. Their bare feet had a hop in their step as they came closer.

“Baekhyun, you finally came too.” The darker haired one said with a smile. Baekhyun started to feel uneasy, how did they know his name? The boy chuckled slightly.

“The Gods told me you’d come. That’s how I know your name. I’m Jongin.” He said with a bow. The blonde boy then bowed too.

“And I am Sehun.” Chanyeol placed a hand on Baekhyun’s shoulder comfortingly.

“They’re faery kind. The only direct speakers of the Gods in the land. The ancient druids descended from the faeries.” Baekhyun honestly felt like he’d been transported into a whole new world where he was so unfamiliar with his surroundings. Before he could muster words, the two faeries ushered Chanyeol away towards the pool where the prince got onto his knees. Taking a small jug Sehun then poured the water upon Chanyeol’s head, whilst uttering words in a language Baekhyun couldn’t recognise in the slightest. The two faeries were beautiful, skin perfectly clear and practically glowing, their hair falling softly past their pointed ears with small yet beautiful flowers entwined in the locks. The many wooden stretchers that went up their ears all the way up to the cartilage were fascinating. The wore no jewellery other than the small anklet that rested at the top of their bare feet, the silver also inscribed with ancient runes. The small ritual ended with the two faeries placing a hand upon Chanyeol’s shoulders and chanting softly in the unknown language. Moments later Chanyeol joined in with the chanting, continuing as the two fell silent.

Jongin and Sehun approached Baekhyun, gliding elegantly across the grass.

“What is this place? It’s amazing.” The small brunette asked curiously.

“In ancient times when the gods roamed the earth they created 5 sacred places just as this throughout the world. They became the places where the earth was closest to the heavens, it became a place where faery folk would gather and pray to the gods. Eventually the gods put man on the land and with years to come the old religion began to die alongside the faeries. Today this is the only sacred place with faery folk speaking for the gods.” Jongin explained softly.

“So you two are the only ones left?”

“Yes. Our people lost their magic and began to fade away, leaving only us.” Sehun added.

“You must be sad about that.”

“The last thousand years has allowed our hearts to harden.” The blonde faery said. Then it became apparent to Baekhyun just how supernatural this whole situation was, with two beings who age was almost timeless. At that moment he’d never felt so guilty for not following the old religion as he should, here in front of him was pure evidence of the gods he’d been neglecting for so long. He lowered his eyes to the ground, shame from knowing that it was people’s ignorance like his that the faery folk came to die.

“Don’t feel shame. This was many years ago at no fault of yours.” Jongin said.

“It’s what you do next that makes the difference.” Sehun continued. “The gods have been wanting to talk to you for years.” The prospect that a higher being had words for Baekhyun was scary enough. Let alone that the entities had been waiting for him, it was terrifying. He remained silent, mulling it over.

“No need to fear, the gods mean no ill will for you Baekhyun, in fact, they wish to bestow a present.” Baekhyun stared at Jongin.

“A present?” two nodded perfectly synchronised before Sehun outstretched a hand, placing it light on Baekhyun’s forehead. The faery closed his eyes and Baekhyun felt an energy surge through him, it was unlike anything he’d ever felt before. The blonde removed his hand and looked at him expectantly. Baekhyun didn’t feel any different, not knowing what had changed at all until he focused on Chanyeol. The black haired boy was still uttering away in the foreign tongue but now Baekhyun understood every word.

“I can understand him?!” He exclaimed.

“Of course you can, you can speak it too. The Gods wanted you to have the gift of the ancient dragon tongue.”

“This is so crazy.” He muttered to himself.

“Baekhyun, the gods can’t wait any longer to tell you.” Sehun said.

“Tell me what?”

“To stay by his side. The Gods have big plans for both you and the prince. To let anything come between you would ruin the kingdom.”

“Me? I have nothing to do with the kingdom, I’m just an apprentice blacksmith, there’s not much I can do.” The brunette admitted sadly.

“The gods are not wrong Baekhyun. Listen to them well but remember, these words are for you and you alone, never to be repeated to anyone, not even the prince.” Jongin warned solemnly earning a nod from Baekhyun.

There was so much information to process but Baekhyun didn’t know what to say so he stayed silent, watching over the praying prince, trying to process everything.

 

* * *

 

It wasn’t until the two were approaching the city walls before Baekhyun told Chanyeol about his gift.

“You can speak dragon tongue?!” He exclaimed. Baekhyun nodded in reply and it was as if there was fire in Chanyeol’s eyes lighting them up.

“Do you know what this means?! The only men who speak Dragon Tongue are royalty and Druids. You must have druid blood.” Baekhyun couldn’t help but sigh at that. Of course the whole experience had been amazing but with each piece of information being discovered or given, he found the whole thing becoming a tad more tiresome.

“So I’m a druid now too great.” He groaned only earning a confused look from the prince.

“You’re not happy?”

“Honestly no. I mean it was a crazy experience up there but I didn’t expect it to go this far. I’m just a blacksmith’s apprentice now I got all this holy blood going on.” He complained.

“Druid blood is a great honour; you may be one of the only ones.”

“Doesn’t mean I want it.” Chanyeol’s hand slipped into Baekhyun’s and squeezed it.

“If you don’t want to follow your ancestors, that’s fine. I’m sure the gods will be understanding.” Baekhyun wanted to concentrate on Chanyeol’s words but he found it hard to, his heart beating fast from the moment their hands touched, his stomach light. Baekhyun didn’t reply, simply squeezing Chanyeol’s hand. As they approached the gates Chanyeol let go of his hand to pull up his cloak hood. They expected to pass through just as they had when they left but they came to a stop when a group of guards shouted ‘HALT!’ at them. With a frustrated sigh Chanyeol pulled the hood more so his face was completely hidden. Three guards approached them, weapons in hand.

“Who do we have here then?” one asked.

“We’re just coming home; we were praying at Goindol.” Chanyeol informed. The guards looked at them with disbelief.

“Show me your face.”

“You have no right to ask him that.” Baekhyun said agitated.

“I have the right to do whatever I want to peasants like you.” The guard’s eyes flickered back to Chanyeol and lifted his sword. “Hood. Off. Now.” He demanded. Chanyeol hesitated for a second before pulling it down, revealing his face. At first the guard looked shocked, then a smirk swept across his face.

“Your father is looking for you, unfortunately he said bring you back at any cost.” He chuckled, quickly grabbing Chanyeol’s wrist and spinning him round before binding his hands with a length of rope. “Grab that peasant.” He called to the others, who quickly approached Baekhyun. He would’ve fought them off but he’d already seen Chanyeol dragged away in handcuffs before and he would not let it happen again, at least not alone. the guards prodded them with sticks, forcing them to keep walking towards the castle. Baekhyun walked behind the prince, so he was unable to see his face, not knowing if he was shamed or angry. Thanks to the gods, the night was late and no one prowled the streets, allowing the sight of a captive prince to remain a secret. The castle was such a taunting sight to see in this position, the high walls threatening to never let Baekhyun back outside again but he didn’t try anything, he knew he had to stay with Chanyeol. The sound of the portcullis being lowered behind them as they walked across the castle courtyard terrified Baekhyun but he tried not to let it show.

 

Surprisingly Baekhyun and the Prince weren’t separated, both being ushered none too politely into an exquisite room full of beautiful tapestries and gold. At the head of the room sat a humongous golden throne, encrusted with every jewel stone known to man, Baekhyun deducted that this must be the royal throne room. Being lead up towards the throne, the guards told them to stop and finally allowed Baekhyun to stand next to his friend. They removed Chanyeol’s restraints but left Baekhyun inside of his, obviously holding no respect for such a peasant. The brunette looked at the prince concerned, Chanyeol’s expression was blank however, absolutely no emotion what so ever apparent on his face. Remembering the gift that the gods had bestowed him earlier that night, he used it to his advantage, knowing the guards wouldn’t understand.

_“Chanyeol, are you okay?”_ He asked, the foreign language rolling off his tongue flawlessly.

_“I’m fine. Whatever happens, just let me talk okay?”_ he replied, voice just as monotone as his face. The apprentice agreed with a small nod before he found himself being forced to his knees by an unknown hand. He was about to argue and shout but he stopped in his tracks when he saw Chanyeol bowing, the King had entered the room. Baekhyun followed suit immediately, forcing his eyes to the ground in respect.

“You know you’re not allowed out of the castle unescorted.” The king spoke, voice rich with power. Baekhyun didn’t raise his head out of fear of disrespect but she saw Chanyeol rise from the corner of his eye.

“The Gods called me to Goindol, you know how I dislike guards following me to such a sacred place.” He replied, voice just as strong.

“You do NOT defy me!” The king shouted, loud voice booming throughout the room sending shivers of fear through every vein of the blacksmith’s body.

“I’m sorry father.”

“Who is this peasant who accompanied you, I can have him killed for kidnapping the prince.” The king questioned.

“His name is Baekhyun. Many years ago he was the boy who kept me safe in the city before I returned to the castle. The faeries today claimed him to be of druid blood, harming him would anger the God’s greatly.”

“Druid blood? Boy, rise.” Knees shaking and threatening to give out beneath him, Baekhyun rose, facing the king. He was an old man, his hair greying in many places, wrinkles circling his eyes. The king stared at him, staring into his very being. “Your parent’s boy, where they druids?”

“No your majesty. My parents were simply farmers before they were murdered by thieves. This is the first time I’ve learnt of my decent.”

“Allow him to remain in the castle father, the priests can teach him of the old religion, till he is ready to stand as a leader for the old religion, he can serve me. That way he can the ways of the palace too.” Chanyeol requested. The king looked uncertain at such a request.

“You have no way to prove to me that this boy is what you say he is.” Baekhyun took a deep breath, he knew he could be punished for speaking without permission but he had to try.

“ _Your Majesty, the faeries gifted me with the dragon tongue of old. I truly am what I say.”_ The king raised his brows at the words, recognising the language of old.

The words alone seemed to convince the man enough. After uttering how the two would still receive a punishment as they still defied the king, Baekhyun was separated from the prince and escorted to a small room where two beds were set out along the stone walls. The dark haired boy who sat on one of the beds looked up in surprise. The guard who had escorted him explained that he was a new serving boy and they were to share a room. The other seemed kind and when the guard he politely introduced himself as Yixing. He leant Baekhyun some sleeping clothes before crawling into his own bed and blowing out the candle, leaving the brunette to sleep in an unknown bed.


End file.
